The Nights
by Sean pizza
Summary: Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what your are. When dawn comes the stars will fall, you'll be hanging on the wall.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Why do we have to go here? The other pizza place down the road serves better food!" "We're not going here because of you, we're going because your sister likes it, and it's her birthday so she gets to decide the fate of the day." My mom is driving herself, myself and my older sister to the pizza restaurant that she has loved since she was seven. The restaurant is called: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I guess the animal-like animatronic entertainers that functioned there had a big impact on her childhood, touching her heart and filling it with joy. Either that or she likes the taste of the pizza they serve there. It's probably the pizza.

We go here every 14th of Febuary every year to eat pizza, listen to crappy music and...well, eat more pizza. I don't pay much attention to the place so I don't know what they do there. Perhaps I should introduce myself, in case some life form from the future happens to stumble upon this journal I am writing in. Hello, my name is Max. I am an 18 year old radio engineer. And I am thouroughly pissed off. I guess I don't have a choice so I will just have to endure the boredom.

After a few more minutes we arrive at the place that my sister described. We hop out of the car and enter the place. At first sight, we are blinded by a dazzling gleam of pink, blue and yellow spotlights. As soon as our eyes adjust to the bright environment, even my mom sees how I couldn't like this place. True that it's a normal place that serves pizza, but the walls are rusted, the floors and ceiling is cracked and all the animatronics are withered and old.

Immediately, a big, yellow, pizza stained robot bear comes up to us and says: "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza!" Will you be eating here or taking away?" I look into the robot's mouth to see a human face inside of it. Huh, I guess they have invented wearable robot suits that they originally made 30 years ago. The suit points to a table so we walk over to it and sit down. My sister and my mom start to talk about girl garbage like who the hottest boy in her class is and what type of lipstick is the most attractive. I am obviously not amused by this so I ask my mom: "Hey, I'm getting bored, can I look around the place?" She agrees so I get up from my seat and walk off around the place.

There's not much to see in the place, but I know that when we sit down in a restaurant, mom and sis talk non stop about teenage crap like lipstick and nail polish. I walk over to one of the employees and ask them if there's a place in here where I can do stuff. He said that the place is so old that nobody minds if you go even in the kitchen or managers office. Taking his words, I decide to go into the kitchen. There's almost nothing in here. Just some old cooking stations and broken faucets. I am about to leave, but then I hear a voice. It's not a human voice though, it's all metallic.

It said: " _H...he...he...h...hel...he...hel...p-p."_

I turned my head around, I see nothing. The voice speaks again, but very timidly. "Hello?" I ask the empty space in the room. The voice moans again. I can hear it clear enough to determine its place. I follow the repeated moans of it until I come to a dark corner of the room. I can't see anything in it, but I can still hear the robotic moans of the voice. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. I switch it to the torch function and shine it down on the corner. What I see next, almost stops my heart.

I don't know what it is, but it terrifies me looking at it. It is a deformed metal skeleton with various white and pink body parts all in the incorrect places on it. On the end of the thing is what looks like a plastic fox head. It is lying there, emotionless.

"Hey! Get away from that thing!" I hear a voice say. I jolt my head around and see a man in an employee suit. "Why? How did it get so torn up? What even is it?" I ask him. "Just, get away from it, It's none of your business!" He says grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the thing. He shoves me out the door and slams it shit with me and him on the other side.

"What was that about?" "Just, don't go near that room again okay?" "TELL ME WHY! At least tell me what that thing is!" "Uhg, fine. They call it the Mangle." "The Mangle? What happened to it?" "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" He shouts shoving me away from the room and stomping away.

As soon as he is out of my sight, I peek through the window to the kitchen, staring at the withered creature. "Max! Pizza's here!" I hear somebody shout. I turn around and see my mom beckoning for me to come back to the table. I walk over to her and sit down in my chair, beginning to munch on the stale pizzas in front of us, but my mom slaps my hand away from the meal. "Ow, what was that for?" "We need to sing happy birthday to your sister before we start eating!" "Mom, she's 17 years old now. I think she' setting a bit old for 'happy birthday'. And besides, you sing the song when the cake comes out, not the main course!" "I don't care! It's my birthday, so I say you sing it now!" My sister buts in. Emily can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but I guess I can't touch her now.

 _"Happy birthday to youuu,_

 _Happy birthday to youuu,_

 _Happy birthday dear Emily,_

 _Happy birthday to you."_ We sing softly to her.

"Hooray!" Emily cries out with joy, but I know that she is doing it sarcastically. "Now can we eat pizza?" I ask mom and Emily. "Fine, howe in Max." We all eat the pizzas in front of us after her acceptance. They taste new, but the ingredients on it are still half frozen. I am surprised this place is still in buisiness. I can't even be bothered to finish my serving, so I start a conversation with them. "I took a little look around the place and I found something really weird in the abandoned kitchen." "Oh, and we are soooo curious to know what you found." My sister lies.

A man in a purple shirt then comes up to us and says: "Hello there, I couldn't help but notice that somebody's birthday is going on now." "Yes, it's my birthday." My sister replies. "I work with the manager, they have a special room for kids and teenagers under the age of 19 if you would like to come and see it." "Hmm, okay then!" "Wait sweetie..." My mom interrupts. "...I think I should come with you." "Sorry Ma'am, but the party room is only for birthday boy/girls and their friends." "Then why are you allowed in?" I interrupt his statement. "Ha, ha, good one sir. Employees aren't allowed in there either, but you don't know where the room is so I have to show you it." "Well, I'll come too, she's my daughter so she's my responsibility." "Allright, if you say so. Now...Follow Me."


	2. Chapter 2

2:00 finally strikes on the tiny clock hanging on the wall behind me, I take another look around the pizzeria looking for my mum and my sister. Still, I can't find them. I god damn wish I watched where that man took them so I could go get them, but I don't know where they went. I'm going to wait until 2:30, but then I'm going to lose it.

* * *

2:30 comes, And they're not back yet, which scares me. I get up from my table and walk to the counter to ask them. "Excuse me, there's a special room which caters to birthday boys and girls, where is that?" "What the hell? Get out you pedophile." The cashier scoffs at me. "No I didn't mean it in that way, I'm just looking for my mum and my sister!" "I don't know what you're trying to do, but we don't have a 'special room' for kid's birthday parties, now get out you creep." "No, I want to know where your employee in the purple suit took my mum and sister!" "All our employees wear yellow in their work hours."

At that moment, the most horrible idea of what happened to my family came to me, and I think it came to the cashier as well, as he told me to wait on a seat as he called the cops. My mum and my sister had been kidnapped.

* * *

2:42 came around. The police ordered everyone to get out of the pizzeria for their investigations, while the investigators, the whole staff, and myself stayed inside. "Did you see them any time and anywhere before you realised they went missing?" An investigator asked me. "No, I haven't seen them since 1:20." "So you didnt see them leave the pizzeria either alone or with someone?" "No I just said I haven't seen them since!" "Okay, okay, I was just asking for confirmation. Now, could you give us a description of the man who took your family?" "He was wearing a dark purple shirt and pants, he had his face painted purple as well, and he had a black cap on his head. He was white but he painted his face a black and purple-ish colour."

The investigator then turned to the staff and asked them if they ever saw a man like that here earlier, but none of them said that they ever saw a man like that. One of them even said they saw me, my mum and my sister talking into open space then leaving.

*SC-C-C-C-CRATCH-CH-CH*

"What was that?" A cop asked pointing towards the closet. "It's just where we store a broken down animatronic. It still hasn't powered off so it makes the occasional groan or stamp against the floor or walls. We actually all have bets placed on it fo when it powers off."

"I'm going to go take a look at it." "It's not a pleasant sight to see," the cashier says. "We have a search warrant, so we can go wherever we need." "I never said you couldn't, It's just creepy." "Just take me to the closet."

So, me and the cashier walked the cop over to the closet, to see a plastic paw pressing against the small window. "Open it up." The cop said to an employee. The employee grabbed a broom with a metal sheet at the end of it, and unlocked the door, holding the broom it front of him like it was a spear. The cop stepped away with a face of shock, but the detective seemed fascinated by it.

"What the hell is that...fox thing?" The cop asked nervously. "Back in the 80's we had a pink and white animatronic which could be taken apart and put back together again, it over time the kids kept getting the parts muddled up, and some even stole some parts, so we took it away when it got to this state and it's been here ever since, slowly running out of power." "Boys, get this thing out of here," The cop orders the other cops. "What? Why are you taking it away?" An employee asks "Becuase this thing is a danger to the kids and the building. Speaking of which, why didn't you get rid of it earlier?" "Nobody wanted it," another employee replied. "Then why not just throw it out and let the dump crush it?" "It-" the cashier starts before the manager walks in and cuts him off. "We have a contract that states that whoever owns the animatronics aren't allowed to destroy them or throw them out as long as they can still function, or else we'll receive dire fines."

"Well, then let me see this contract and we'll work something out," another cop suggested "I would, but the only copy was destroyed it an attempt to undo it," the manager replied. "Ugh, then we'll take this broken animatronic into storage custody," "That's not a good idea," another employee suggests. "We have a claim warrant that states we can remove anything that is dangerous or suspicious, we could even remove your job if we wanted to, is that what you want?" "No sir," "Good, it'll even probably make the kids who come here in better safety if we take it away,"

So, three of the cops pick up the creepy fox robot and carry it out onto their truck, pack up a few more things, and head off just before assuring me that they'll find my mother and sister. "Hey, before you were interrupted by the manager about that contract that wont let you get rid of the robot, what were you going to say?" I ask the employee. "You're not going to take me seriously if I tell you," "Try me," "Well, we tried destroying it, but where we tried to loosen the bolts, it bit us. And when we tried to throw it away...it crawled back,"


End file.
